


Uncle Donald and the Boys Go on a Trip - NOT COMPLETE

by YaminoTenshi202



Series: The Uncle Donald Show [2]
Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), Dolan Duk (Meme), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Goof Troop (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Canon-Typical Violence, Dolan Duk Logic and Rules, Every living thing is born without reason, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Light Bondage, M/M, Memes, Secret Incest, Secret Relationship, Trans Della Duck, Trans Female Character, Tropes are Played Straight in this Series, Tsunderes, Voyeurism, Yandere, for now, not so secret anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: Max sighed, trying to watch over the many children that were coming to and going from the ball pit. It was hard in his character suit, but he'd do anything to get over this stupid "day manager training regimen"."Yo! Let's sit over here!"No... No! Max turned, the sweat building up on his arms making it awkward to balance himself while still wearing the suit. He saw familiar little faces - Uncle Donald's kids with...A girl? Not just-"Oh fuck."- Work has caught up with me, so this is going to be written sporadically. I thank you for your patience. -
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Donald Duck/Scrooge McDuck, Max Goof/Roxanne, past Daisy Duck/Della Duck
Series: The Uncle Donald Show [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529348
Comments: 21
Kudos: 35





	Uncle Donald and the Boys Go on a Trip - NOT COMPLETE

"You're telling me that our uncle... and Scrooge?" Huey was scribbling something on some blank pages that he always had (the JWG sometimes needed amending!), mumbling to himself. "I mean- There's no pictures of Scrooge in the houseboat. Uncle Donald never wears a ring. Why do we live on the houseboat if Uncle Donald..."

"The stories make so much more sense!" Webbigail was going over her own notes, things that she had collected about Donald Duck for years. "His skills, his adventures! I knew that Uncle Scrooge had been close to Donald before, but this... I never thought that they were serious about all the types of adventures they'd been on - and for so long together! They were really partners!"

"Wait, does this mean we're in the will?"

Louie made eye contact with Webby and Huey, who weren't sure if they were impressed or disturbed. Dewey, however, ignored them.

"... So, we're family? A family that we didn't know about?" Dewey looked at page after page. He stopped at one, which the other ducklings took as a cue to come see. There were photos of what seemed to be a wedding reception. There were people holding each other in mid-dance. They saw Donald dancing with Scrooge, and there was a lovely hen dancing with Scrooge and Donald a few times. She wore a dress that seemed to be somewhat of a dress suit on the torso, but her smile was more familiar than anything that the children had ever seen. Webby had seen it in paintings, the boys in photos.

"Della Duck."

"Mom."

Louie reached for the page, and Dewey titled the book towards the youngest triplet. He was always eager to find out things about their mother. When they were even younger, Louie would bring a picture of their mother everywhere they went, to keep her close. He recognized her the most often in photos, whenever Uncle Donald would show them pictures of what life was like when he was a duckling, Della being the ever-companion twin.

* * *

Max sighed, trying to watch over the many children that were coming to and going from the ball pit. It was hard in his character suit, but he'd do anything to get over this stupid "day manager training regimen".

"Yo! Let's sit over here!"

No... No! Max turned, the sweat building up on his arms making it awkward to balance himself while still wearing the suit. He saw familiar little faces - Uncle Donald's kids with...

A girl? Not just-

"Oh fuck."

“I know we’ve had a hard time, lad, but… It won’t help that we stay apart.”

“... Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t feel it.”


End file.
